igifandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment
IGI 1 :Main article: Guns in IGI 1 - IMFDB :See also: Shooting in IGI 1 The player is required to assess the situation and use the weapon best suited under the circumstances. At his disposal are a multitude of weapons which may include land mines and sniper rifles to captured enemy weapons. Realism was intended to be paramount in the game, and so it features real weapons such as the Glock 9mm, MP5-SD3, SPAS-12 and the SVD Dragunov sniper rifle. Knives: Combat Knife Sidearms: Glock 17, Colt Anaconda, Desert Eagle Submachine Guns: MP5SD3, Uzi (also in pair) Assault Rifles: M16A2, AK-47 Shotguns: SPAS-12, Mk3A1, Jackhammer Sniper Rifles: SVD Dragunov Heavy Weapons: FN Minimi, LAW 80, M2HB Explosives: HE Grenade, Flashbang, Proximity Mine Special: Binoculars, Map computer (realtime terrain satellite image), Medipack IGI 2 :Main article: Guns in IGI 2 - IMFDB :See also: Stealthy shooting in IGI 2 The player is required to assess the situation and equip and use the most suitable weapons. Although players begin missions with certain fixed or carry-over weapons, more weapons can be obtained by capturing enemy weapons. Some guns suit silent and stealthy killing, while others are needed for all-out gun-battles. And, like its prequel, realism was intended to be paramount in the game, and so it features more than 30 accurately modeled real-world weaponsIGI 2: Covert Strike - The Weapons, Gameplanet, including: knives, pistols, assault and sniper rifles, sub-machine and mini-guns, rocket launchers and grenades. Care was taken that each of these weapons look and behave exactly like they do in real life, including their rate of fire and loading times. Bullets also perform and penetrate differently, based on their speed, weight and calibre, and target material: wood, steel, plastic or flesh, meaning players will be able to kill multiple targets with one shot or hit targets right through cover.IGI 2: Covert Strike Review, Gameplanet Targets are affected not only by the player's movement and stance but also the calculated kickback for each weapon. But, unlike its prequel where the player could carry any number of weapons, here, only 2 guns can be carried at any given time, a sidearm and another gun.IGI 2: Covert Strike Review, GamingExcellence (In order of appearance, from left to right) Knives: Combat Knife Sidearms: G17SD, Makarov, SOCOM, Desert Eagle, SMG-2, Colt AnacondaColt Anaconda, only available in multiplayer mode. Submachine Guns: MP5A3, MAC-10, MP5SD3, Uzi, T64 Assault Rifles: AK-47, M16A2, G-36, AUG, G11 Sniper Rifles: PSG-1SD, SVD Dragunov, PSG-1, M82A1-T, M82A1 Shotguns: SPAS-12, Jackhammer, M1014 Heavy Weapons: FN Minimi, RPG-7, M2HB, LAW 80LAW 80, only available in multiplayer mode. Explosives: Hand Grenade Special: * Binoculars — with multiple degrees of zooming. * computer — realtime satellite image of the terrain with unit positions, limited save game system.IGI 2 Covert Strike Review, Deafgamers * Thermal goggles — detect human body heat through walls. * Lock pick and Safe cracker — forced entry into any locked room, any safe. * Laser cutter — forced entry into certain high-security rooms.IGI 2 Demo, Yahoo! Games * Remote-controlled CR-4 explosives — usable on certain ground targets. * Laser designator — designate and pinpoint ground targets for air-strikes.IGI 2: Covert Strike Interview, Actiontrip References Category:Game Design